yumeiropatissierefandomcom-20200215-history
Sweets Kingdom
The Kingdom where all the Sweets Spirit lives. There's also a Castle where the Queen of the Sweet Spirits lives. He sweets kingdom has these grades: 1 star, 2 stars and/or 3 stars. Gallery Places in the Sweets Kingdom *Ganache Mountain **It's a mountain that is made up of chocolate. At the top, there is Ganache Falls where ganache is tempered through the small steps. Also there are chocolate flowers that Ichigo takes and eats with Kashino later on. *Mount Gelato **It is the highest place in the Sweets World. At the summit, it has the best mints for decorating desserts. At the top, you can see all of the Sweets Kingdom. *Powder Desert **It is a desert where the spirits can get the best flour and sugar. Spirits have to ride a magic carpet because the small grains damages their wings and magic items, and also the desert acts like quicksand. *Milky Lake **The lake consists of milk and fresh cream. The lake is pure white according to Ichigo. The milk and cream float in blobs, the beige spots are fresh cream and the white blobs are milk. *Oily Jungle **Here you can find rich butter inclosed in large vessels that look like coconuts. The butter is very rich to make up for being in such big cases. According to the map, the fastest way to get there is by a handcar. *Baum Forest **The forest is filled with a variety of fruits and nuts. The forest trees are made up of Baumkuchen and is guarded by the Master of the Forest and his grandson, Ponde. *Egg Village **The Egg Village has two parts, the Egg Home and the Chamber of Trials. The Egg Home is where the best eggs are produced and sent throughout the kingdom and the Chamber of Trials is where couples come to pray for a child. Things in Sweets Kingdom *Marzipan Fruit - Peel it and there's marzipan inside *Vanilla - In the shape of a cabbage *Coffe Tree - It drips coffee in a spiral motion *Bananas - Peel it and there's chocolate inside *Chocolate Bomb - A bomb that explodes chocolate *Sweet Spirits Museum - Has all the best recipes *Events: **Py N'Year Festival - All the Sweets Spirits work together to make a huge sweet once a year and the Queen comes to see. The spirits eat it all together for the upcoming new year. *Tradtion: **When a Sweet Spirit reaches a certain age, they get permission from the Queen to go to the Human World and look for a partner to make sweets with them. Once they've made a sweet with their partner, they send a Recipe Card to the Queen. **Spell: Magical Sweets Romance Card, Come on Out! *Other Info **Time flows slowly in the Sweets Kingdom **There's a school in the Castle where the Sweets Spirits study in there to be Royal Court Patissiere. Castles Sweets Language Image27.jpg Image.jpg Image26.jpg Image25.jpg Sweets Letter.jpg Image24.jpg Image23.jpg Image22.jpg Gallery Map.png Chocolate Flowers.png Ganache Falls.png Ganache Mountain.png Category:Locations